1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to programs for causing a computer to execute a method of generating mesh data and apparatuses for generating mesh data, and more particularly to a program for causing a computer to execute a mesh data generating method capable of relatively simply generating highly accurate mesh data and a mesh data generating apparatus suitable for such a method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Herein, mesh data refers to data that is obtained by dividing a predetermined structure into a mesh of elements, obtaining a characteristic value representing the characteristics of each mesh element, and approximating the structure by the set of the mesh elements in the case of performing analyses using a computer, such as a structural analysis, a heat transfer analysis, a fluid analysis, a thermal fluid analysis, and an electromagnetic field analysis, so that such analyses are effectively performed.
In recent years, as electronic devices have been reduced in size and weight as peripheral devices for computers, it has been required to design the structure of the electronic devices, especially, printers, so that the behavior of heat generated therefrom is suitably controlled. For this purpose, it is necessary to analyze the behavior of heat in the complicated internal structures of the electronic devices with good accuracy. Thermal fluid analysis is a technology for achieving such accurate analysis, and mesh data is employed as data to be provided to a tool for performing the analysis by a computer, that is, software.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 11-025293 discloses a method for generating the mesh data. This method, taking advantage of the merits of the orthogonal difference method and the finite element method, has an object of enabling an analysis model having a complicated shape, where an object of analysis is formed of a plurality of substances or regions, to be divided easily into a mesh of elements with good accuracy.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 11-025292 discloses an automatic mesh dividing method which, in an analysis using the finite element method, is capable of generating mesh data of a mesh size satisfying required analysis accuracy and of using an equivalent mesh, an inequivalent mesh, or a junction mesh as required.
Further, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 9-185729 discloses an orthogonal difference mesh data creating method having an object of easily creating orthogonal difference mesh three-dimensional model data required for analysis by a CAE (computer aided engineering) system from three-dimensional stereoscopic model data created by a CAD (computer aided design) system.